She Loves You yeah yeah yeah!
by ImpressedLemon
Summary: Faberry with Puckleberry bromance. This is a Rachel that is still Rachel with badass tendencies. Rachel is just coming back from Seattle after a 3 year absence. AU no babygate. Will be based on Beatles songs cause they're awesome.
1. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band

AN: This is just the prologue. I've been delving into Beatles music lately and I just keep coming with Faberry to come along with it. Once I figured out that Puck can sing "Hey Jew" to Rachel about Quinn, I knew I had to write it. So this chapter has no song but every other will. Next chapter's song will be "I Saw Her Standing There."

"Wake up …sexy"

Puck moved a bit in his head and groaned. The woman owning the voice had to stifle a laugh, she's pretty sure that Puck that had just humped air. So she leaned down and purred it into his ear again, "waaaakkeee upp sexy."

Now slightly more awake, Puck remembered, he didn't score last night. In fact, it was like, a Wednesday or something. Where the fuck was this coming from? Had some sexy ninja busted into his room to seduce him? Wow, maybe more women wanted the Puckasaurus than even he knew about. He mentally high fives himself and smirks.

Finally, he decided that if some girl had gone through the trouble of breaking into his room to wake up him like that deserved at least a quickie. Well, unless she was like diseased ridden or something, or Santana. He wasn't touching that again, Brittany threatened to break off his penis and feed it to ducks if he ever had sex with Santana again. He was pretty sure she WAS some kind of secret ninja. Everyone uses like 10% of their brain or something and since B wasn't using all that much in it at school she must have rerouted her chi or some shit to be like super athletic, hot and deadly. I have to ask her how to do that, he noted.

So Puck rolled over, rubbed his eyes to try to get a clear look at his sexy intruder. He looked and all he saw was a short brunette he'd never seen before. Well no, that wasn't true he just couldn't see her. He blindly reached for his glasses. What? Myopia has nothing to do with your level badassness ok? When he got them on and focused on her he blinked again.

There was something familiar about her. He gasped and resembled vaguely like a fish. She just laughed and said, "It's about time you woke up Puckerman! It's half past noon and I've already spent 2 hours with your mom. … Now get your ass out of bed!"

Still in a half awake stupor, all he got out was, "Shortcake?" After that he got a shot of adrenaline and jumped out and crushed his bro. "You know, you might have changed your hair and your clothes but I'd recognize that jew nose anywhere. Well, that and your voice. Shrill as ever when you wake me up in the morning."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her bro. It's been three years since she'd seen Puck, but he still calling her by her childhood moniker. "Noah you know as well as I do that my voice is never shrill!" She went up a decibel and continued, "My voice is like all of my instruments, always perfected tuned. Additionally, if you would notice that I am in fact, 5'2'' and am only two inches shorter than the national average. I am not that short." She mumbled all that into his chest.

Puck sighed. It was only 12:30. That means he'd only been asleep something stupid like eight hours. He needed more sleep to deal with this. But his Jew Bro was back! He was excited. He just rolled his eyes, "Shortcake stop sucking and ruining this! I got like a foot on you, you're shortcake."

She started to get a little indignant and then remembered, this was what Puck was always good for. He was always going to tell her the truth. And, she conceded, she was sucking at the moment. "Fine, you're right but bro, what the fuck is on your head? It looks slightly like a dead squirrel, should I be afraid? Are kids in Ohio gluing road kill to their heads these days as fashion statements?" She knew she was getting ahead of herself again and probably shouldn't have said that last bit out loud. But if kids were using this as a statement, I must notify PETA, she thought urgently to herself. She shrugged and started poking at the part of his head that she could touch still wrapped in the man's arms.

In response, Puck just laughed. "No, I'm kind of doing this to piss my mom off. She told me I had to grow my hair out or move out. I told her I'd grow it out, I just didn't tell her HOW I would grow it out. I never said I'd get rid of the 'hawk. I know I'm embarrassing her enough that she'll just give in and tell me to trim my hawk. Oh! You should tell her that thing about the squirrel, maybe that will finally push her over the edge."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "That or she'll just shave her whole damn head while you're asleep. And I'd help too- that thing on your head is atrocious."

Puck instinctively wrapped his arms about his head like they were going to do it right then. She laughed, "You swear like your hair has ears and is going to get offended Noah. Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Please babe, the Puckasaurus doesn't get his feelings hurt."

"Oh my god is that what you're calling yourself now? Right, I'm just going to stick to Noah."

"Wait, so you still haven't told you why you're back yet? I haven't seen you in three years! How'd you get into my room? And damn right I'm sexy you want a piece of this?" He stopped and thought about the last bit. No, that was kind of gross. Rachel and Puck grew up going to temple together and were Jew brothers since kindergarten. He gave her an appraising look. Fitted pink t shirt with a giant star on it and a sinfully short skirt, he lifted her shirt a little and checked out her abs. Damn, the girl was fine but did nothing for him, she was still that 5 year old girl that played chicken fight with him on the monkey bars. He made a face, "Actually, definitely just kidding about that last part."

"Ok well, I'm just going to have to cut you off there. Firstly." She stuck out one finger to let him know that she was, in fact, counting out her points. "I am back in Lima for this year. Daddy got an offer to be Chief of Surgery at Lima General. I know it will make him happy, they used to call him something like "shadow shepard" or something at his last job. I just know he wasn't happy and everyone seemed to be having sex all the time and he wanted to get out of Seattle. And anyway I only have one year left before I head off to NY for NYADA plus I'd had enough of my old school so here I am. Secondly, I am in your room because after settling in you were the only person I wanted to see. I've actually been here for two hours and was talking to your mom for a while before she left for work, so obviously she let me in. And lastly. Please. " She stopped and gave him a dismissive look, "you can't handle this." She punctuated this with roll of her eyes and a slap to her ass to let him know she was joking.

Puck almost choked on his laughter. This was definitely not the Rachel Berry he knew. Well, actually most of it was, but there was something different about her, more confident or something.

"Seriously though, you have some excess uhm, equipment, in what I look for in a lover."

Oh, he caught on, she got her lady kisses on in Seattle. Well a good sex life does do wonders for their self-esteem. He would know. He just nodded in acknowledgement.

This one of the reasons she loved Puck. He could be a grade A prick, but he was nothing but genuine and accepting towards her. She knew he didn't have a problem with gay people cause hello, her parents are obviously gay, but she was still a little worried.

"Alright how about some food, the Puckasaurus needs food!" She jumped on his back and commanded "Princess Shortcake demands cereal and milk, downward ho, trusty steed!" It was as though nothing had changed, it was as though three years didn't just elapse.

They got downstairs and had their feast of milk and cereal. He pointedly gave her the Fruit Loops and laughed. "Get it? You're fruity and a little loopy"

"God Noah it's not funny if you had to explain it."

Yep. Just like when they were 14.

"Listen, there's a party this Friday. It's going down at my teammate's house. It's going to be IN-sane since it's the last party of the summer. How about you come with me and get to know some new people?"

Well, this part was new, but this was still Noah. They were 17 after all, a little liquor won't hurt right?


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

A/N Thanks for all the reviews it really does make my day brighter! That and listening to the Beatles all day. Sorry for the late update, working and school is a bitch. Enjoy!

"Well she was just 17,  
>You know, what I mean.<br>And the way she looked, was way beyond compare  
>So how can I dance with another?<br>When I saw her standing there"

She was wrong. Hiccup. Oh boy was she wrong. She was drunk. Not tipsy, Not whoozy. Not in that small fraction of BAC where you were just a little more than tipsy and happy before you got onto full on drunk. Whatever. She had Z's honor to defend.

Wait, Z? Fuck, what was that girl's name?

It started with a weird letter. Maybe it was a Y or something.

XXX

A couple hours earlier.

Puck rolled into the driveway at the Berry house in his truck ready to pick up his jewbro. They were rolling together again and he was excited. He was already the epitome of awesome but Rachel always managed to get the competitive streak out of him. And now that she was also into girls, well it was game on! He had the natural advantage of course, this was freaking Ohio. Not that something as simple as that could ever stop Rachel Berry. Still, she made him change the venue. They were now headed to a club that Puck had heard about to level out the playing field.

"The rampant homophobia at your high school party is not going to lend well to this competition. I purpose we go to a place that is slightly more accepting to my kind of attention." All he heard was that she wanted him to find a place that had more gay chicks. Fine, whatever.

He doesn't exactly remember how the argument started but he and Rachel were having "wooing" (her words, not his) race. Man, er, person with the most phone numbers and girls kissed won. Rachel already ordered the trophy online. She takes every competition seriously.

Puck used his key in the front door, her dads were never home and they always liked Noah. He went upstairs and knocked on door, waiting for her reply. The door opened and his jaw dropped. "Well, shit." He was still going to win the trophy but goddamnit if she wasn't going to give him a run for his money.

She modeled herself and did a twirl. "You're going dooown, Puckerman" she sang as she showed off her outfit. If you could call it that, was a skirt up to high that it was maybe a centimeter below her crotch. She had on a halter top with a deep v cut with no back and barely covered her abs. She finished it with a short denim jacket and stilettos. With her tan complexion and her smoky make up he knew he was going to up his game tonight.

They pulled up to the only 18+ club in Lima, Club Wicked. Rachel squealed at the name and told him it was destiny for her to win. The age thing was pretty much a non issue for them, Puck has had a fake ID since he was 15 and Rachel was, well, hot. It was a pretty typical crowd for a Friday night: bored townies and their friends, college kids back for the weekend. The club itself was pretty spacious, with booths all along the side next to the giant dance floor. There were a couple of poles scattered throughout the room. Curious. Then her eyes landed on it: a stage with a band. The DJ was playing at the moment so she took her time to scan the band members. There was a cute brunette with short hair and she was pinging her gaydar like crazy. She had a plan. As soon as they came in, Puck had already acquired his target and had left her. Puck knew he had no time to waste, there might not be very many open girls in the bar but lord knows if they even had a smidgeon of a doubt, Rachel was going to get their number.

Rachel slithered up to band. Luckily the girl seemed pretty approachable she was just hanging out with the rest of the band by their equipment.

She took a breath. Well, no time like the present. She tapped the girl on the back. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." She woman addressed turned around. She took her time, looking Rachel up and down, appreciating what she saw. "Hi, I'm Annie" she said still staring at Rachel's chest.

"I have a proposition for you."

At this, Annie raised an eyebrow. She was used to having groupies throw themselves at her, but they were normally me and not nearly this hot. She was interested for sure, but didn't quite know what to say.

Rachel took this as interest in her proposal and continued. "You see that douchebag looking guy over there?" She stopped and pointed at Puck. She waited for Annie and nod and then continued. "Well, he thinks that he's the God's gift to women. And I intend to prove to him that I am actually, God's gift to women, not him."

At this Annie chuckled. This little girl was… intriguing. She was dressed as a vixen but she talked like a dictionary. Then a thought stopped her, wait, she was proposition her for a threeway? A test of skill to see who could get her off faster? She was still mulling this in her head when the girl began to speak again.

"Anyway, I need a way to announce my arrival in this bar and declare my love for women without going up to every straight girl in the bar. I was wondering if you'd let me do a song with you guys? Bar tab's on me tonight."

"Wait, how are you going to prove yourself as God's gift to women exactly?" she all but purred at Rachel. Rachel smirked, she was at least going home with one number tonight. She got up close to Anne and let her hot breath hit her ear saying "wouldn't you like to know?"

Annie shivered involuntarily. She was into this chick, even if she seemed a little crazy. Rachel pulled back, "we're having a competition to simply see who could get more phone numbers tonight. Wanna start with yours?"

Oh, why the hell not, she could always use another "friend." She pulled out a pen she kept in her back pocket and wrote her number on Rachel's arm. "So what song are you thinking of doing?"

Rachel pulled her close again and told her the song. Annie just laughed at the song choice and told her that it'll be the ending song to their first set. She walked back to the band and told them all about this weird librarian vixen she'd just met. The guys were more than willing to oblige, they were barely getting paid for this gig and were probably going to spend it all on booze anyway. Plus, they were kind of interested to see if that little girl could pull off the song. Once the guys had said yes she just signaled a thumbs up at Rachel. Ecstatic that she now had a plan, she went to got drink, she was going to need it. She didn't nearly feel sexy enough to pull off all the swagger she was going to need.

Puck really should have known better. They'd been there for an hour and he'd already gotten three numbers. He was feeling smug, the band was playing and Rachel still hadn't been able to get close to a girl. In fact, her outfit was backfiring on her. She was constantly swarmed by a group of guys. He was going to win and he was going to rub it in her face! That feeling stayed with him as one of the band guys had started to whistle.

Then he saw his victory slip away as Rachel strutted up the stage. Fuck, he thought to himself. He should have made it provision that she couldn't sing. That voice of hers was fucking irresistible and when she performed she had this confidence to her that was just … hot.

She came in with the music as the drums came in. Rachel took the mic and commanded the stage. Suddenly it seemed like every single person in the room was actually paying attention.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

Rachel looked back and shot Annie a quick smirk and a wink. She danced has she sang gyrating her hips and drawing attention to her leg tan legs.

When she got to the chorus, she jumped off the stage. (By stage, meaning she jumped off the 2 foot raised platform.) And starting walking into the crowd.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you <em>

She sang as she sauntered up to a girl, stroking her arm up and down, looking deep into her eyes.

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

And moved her arm up the girl and towards her neck. As she the girl was leaning in towards her she walked away again, leaving with girl burning with unconcealed desire towards the feisty singer. Then she did something that had everyone amazed. She launched herself at one of the poles, wrapping her lithe body around while sliding down and singing:

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Puck doubted that Jagger ever did THAT move. But damn if his little jewbro wasn't working it. He watched in amazement as she effortlessly sang the song while doing more and more complicated moves on the pole. At one point, she was completely holding herself up using just she legs.

As it got towards she bridge she got off the pole. She was working the crowd again. Rachel spotted a blonde from across the room that looked absolutely beautiful. She was with a group of two other girls. The other two were foaming at the mouth for her, so was the blonde, she thought but couldn't tell. She was intrigued though, this girl had the most beautiful eyes and watching her dance was mesmerizing. So Rachel danced up to the girl singing and beckoning:

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

She stared directly into her hazel eyes and crooned.  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

She took the girl by the hand and then held her body as they danced together. Annie took over on the bridge and Rachel reluctantly made her way back to the stage. There was just something about that girl. Back on stage, she saw Puck in the back flirting with another girl. That was his fourth girl already. She needed to catch up and keep her head in the game. She finished the song singing and dancing with Annie, losing herself in the song. She loved to perform; it was always such a heady feeling having everyone's attention like that. She thanked Annie and the band for letting her jam with them. Before she left the stage she walked over to Annie and kissed her on the lips, rather chastely, she wanted to announce she was gay, not a slut. Although she pole dance kind of already did that. "Thanks again!" she said and bounced off the stage.

The DJ was back on again. And Rachel was getting girls hitting on her left and right. She'd just gotten another phone number tucked into her bra as she made her way back to the bar.

And there they were: the three girls from before. There with a short brunette with a luscious lips and Rachel couldn't help with stare at her chest. Not that the girl noticed, her lips were attached to a taller blonde. They were in their own world; Rachel didn't think they were separate for anything short of someone spraying them with a hose. Then there was the mysterious girl with the hazel eyes. She was just about to talk to her when she was cut off.

Seemingly out of nowhere this prickish looking guy with perfectly coiffed hair appeared. "Hi, I'm Jesse. Wanna drink?" she heard her yell to the cute blonde. She watched the girl shake her head and waited for the creep to go away. The guy was persistent and the blonde seemed to be getting irritated. When Jesse put a hand on the girl's hip Rachel had lost it.

"Hey asshole! I'm pretty sure the lady said 'no.'" He hadn't seen the girl watching the exchange, but he did recognize her as the girl working the pole earlier.

He backed up and threw his hands up to show surrender. "Hey, just relax honey. There's more than enough of me to go around." Jesse said all of this to her chest.

At this, Rachel scoffed. Who the hell does this guy think he is? "Please. You can't handle any of this." She gestured to her body. "And at any rate, she's with me tonight." She looked back to the girl and just pleaded with her to go along with it. She didn't necessarily want to claim the girl, alright well she did, but she could tell the blonde was trying to get Jesse away from her without much luck.

"Actually, before you came along. She seemed to be getting along with me just fine. Now you come up and try to steal my girl. In my book, you're cock-blocking."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I was just getting her this drink and be continuing our evening without you." Brushing her off, he nodded to the bartender and ordered two rum and cokes. Never one to be ignored and with some alcohol in her system, she grabbed him by the shirt and got in his face. "Look, she just wants you to go away."

He looked at the blonde who just looked embarrassed at the small crowd that had started to form around them. Not wanting to back down, especially with a crowd around him, he decided to suggest a compromise.

"Ok fine. Well look. I just ordered two rum and cokes that was going to enjoy with this nice lady- which I am apparently no longer going to need. If you down both of these in the next three minutes, I'll leave you guys alone. "

Never one to back down from a challenge she gave him a steely look and looked straight into his eyes as she downed the first one. She nearly choked, the sonofabitch had ordered 151 instead of regular rum. Fuck rum. She was a tequila girl all the way. She really should know better, this was going to mess her up. Rum was her kryptonite. Her eyes started to water as it burned down her throat and she reached for a second one. She slammed the second one down and practically growled at him, "now leave!"

True to his word, Jesse left. "You didn't have to do that you know." The blonde was addressing her almost shyly. "I couldn't taken care of him myself… eventually."

Rachel was still internally gagging from the second rum and coke. Who the hell sips on fucking 151? She barely managed to croak out, " Yeah…I just wanted him to go away. Sorry, I didn't meant to claim you like that. I could just tell he was bothering you and I don't like bullies."

They were caught up in their own world just looking at each other when the blonde's two friends finally seemed disentangled from each other and noticed the other two girls talking. The Latina seemed surprised to see someone else standing there with their friend. She looked down at her wrist and screamed, "Oh shit! Q! It's 2AM. We has gots to go! We were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Before Rachel or the blonde had a chance to say another word, the Latina had dragged her off.

She saw the blonde shout something, probably her name but Rachel was too far and way way too drunk to follow her. Then she was gone.

Rachel went back to the bar and ordered water. She really needed to sit down for a minute.

She awoke from her seat with a start 15 minutes later still seated at the bar. The bartender just smirked at her. "Welcome back there, superstar."

Rachel looked around bewildered. Why was her arm and legs covered with numbers? She looked at the bartender questioningly.

She just smiled and answered. "Well it seems as though your chivalrous ways are quite a hit with the ladies and seeing as you passed out at the bar, a couple of them wanted to leave you their number. So I obliged them with a pen."

Hiccup. Ok. That was the last thought she remembered having before Puck showed up and literally picked her up from her bar stool and back to the car.

She drifted off to sleep again in the car dreaming of the mysterious blonde with a weird letter for a name. "Hey Puck, do you know a blonde named Kay? She was really preeettyyyy"

Puck just shook his head at his friend. Every so often Rachel would ask him a question in her sleep and then drift off again. All the same, he went through his rolodex of girls and was relieved that no, he hadn't had sex with a girl named Kay. He'd definitely help her land this girl though, cause you know- it's the bro code.

Xxxx

Well, my heart went "boom,"  
>When I crossed that room,<br>And I held her hand in mine...

Well, we danced through the night,  
>And we held each other tight,<br>And before too long I fell in love with her.  
>Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)<br>When I saw her standing there

A/N

What Beatles song should I do next?

Anna?

I'm a Loser?

Suggestions? Up next! Their first day back at school and Rachel finally figures out who Kay is… or more bromance time before school?


	3. The Night Before

AN: Yeah it's been a while. I appreciate your comments though! Full time job+ 2 grad school classes are still a bitch.

We said our goodbyes (ah, the night before)  
>Love was in your eyes (ah, the night before)<br>Now today I find you have changed your mind  
>Treat me like you did the night before<p>

It was an idyllic Saturday morning. The sun was shining bright and there were birds chirping outside in the cool September air. Rachel would agree with you most days. Today with not one of those days. In fact, both of this things that she would normally enjoy just made her mumble more curses to herself. She would never get used to this feeling, she didn't know how Puck could not only do it regularly, but not seem to suffer any consequences, either! She dropped her head back down to the counter of the table.

Puck just looked at her and laughed at miserable girl sitting at his kitchen table. With the state Rachel was in last night he took them to crash at his place. He flipped a pancake and laughed. "You know that headache isn't going to go away just because you're mumbling shit at the birds right?"

Rachel lifted her head long enough to send a glare his way before dropping her head back onto the table. "YOOOOOOOOU bro, were supposed to stop me because I got to this state. Bro. Code. Fail."

Somehow, the girl spoke in such a way that Puck knew she was putting periods behind the last three words. "Bro code fail my ass, you were working your girls and I was working mine. I got you home safe didn't I? AND I gave up a homerun to take YOUR ass home." He slid the plate of pancakes and eggs towards his girl. "AND I'm feeding you this morning so be grateful."

Rachel pushed away the food until he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. Guzzling it down like it was her life force she slowly came back to life. She finally took a look down at her arm. "Hey Puck? Why do I look like a gigantic poorly done Sudoku puzzle?"

Her eyes widened at the realization. They weren't just numbers, they were phone numbers. "Holy shit! How many numbers did I get?" Rachel was in a pair of basketball shorts and a t shirt she vaguely remembered changing into last night. She perked up, remembering the bet they had going. She stood up twirling around and inspecting her whole body. "I got five sets that I can visibly count right now… how many did you get?"

Seriously, the girl could be on her death bed but mention any sort of competition and she would be fired up in a second. "Well Shortcake, looks like we're both pimps. I got five." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the napkins that held his precious trophies.

"Well that's good. I gotz six bitches." She pulled out a slip of paper from inside her bra and slammed on the table. "Read 'em and weep."

Puck couldn't believe it. When did she get more game than he did? "Well, shit. You cheated, I shouldn't have said that you couldn't sing. Or pole dancing!"

"Whatever bro, there were no rules, besides you could have pole danced. Although I think that may have attracted that wrong kind of attention for you…. Or maybe the right kind." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and winked.

A pillow hit her in the face.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a shower and a long nap later when Rachel awoke in her own bed. She phone had just buzzed her out of the dream she had about the blonde she met last night. She smiled to herself and mumbled Kay… she was going to ask Puck about her. Rachel fumbled for her phone and got the notification that her trophy was ready for pick up at the Lima Mall.

Getting dressed, she sent Puck a quick text.  
><strong>Be by in 10. We're going to pick up my winnings and you will personally hand it to me.<strong>

_I h8 u sumtimes_

**Don't hate the player. Hate the game. … and that you suck at it. **

… _jus call when u r here Berry._

Rachel was excited. Outside of gold stars, trophies were kind of her thing. It's not her fault she was naturally talented and excelled in everything she put her mind to. Now she has a pimp trophy to go with the rest of her collection.

When they got to the mall Rachel dragged Puck along and went straight to the trophy store. After Puck paid for the trophy (part of the provision of the bet) he handed her the PIMP CHALICE. Now Puck was even more sad he didn't win. It' was a freaking sweet trophy- it looked like it came straight from a Lil Jon music video. In fact, it was a replica of Lil Jon's Rachel informed him later.

From his pouting, Rachel stopped singing bursting into random renditions of Get Low and We (I) am the Champion. She was a gracious winner after all, she just wanted to have a little fun. His pout went away completely when Rachel offered to buy dinner since she was afterall, the balla between the two of them.

As they sat in the food court eating, Puck spotted a friend of his and nodded his head in acknowledge. Puck is way too cool to wave. His friend came lumbering over. This guy was more of a giant and kind of spastic looking if you asked Rachel. The friend leered at Rachel for a quick second before sitting down next Puck. 

"Hey Puck. How's it going? Who's your friend?"

"Finn, this is my number one bro, Rachel."

"Ugh dude, she's a chick."

This guy is kind of slow, Rachel decided and rolled her eyes.

"A Bro ship is a state of mind, Finn." She spat out his name like it disgusted her. Rachel really just didn't like him. He was kinda skeezy, a little slow and … a little misogynistic.

"Hey I thought I was your number one bro!" Finn whined.

"Hah, you only thought that cause I wasn't around. Now that I'm back, the JewBros are back in business!"

Puck didn't care that Rachel was blatantly being an ass to Finn. She was right- he and Finn weren't really bros. Finn was too much of a self invested whiny brat for them to be true bros. They only hung out because of Glee anyway.

Rachel took a sip out of her new trophy. What was the point of having a proclamation of your pimp status if you couldn't use it?

Finn saw her trophy and laughed. "What is _that_?"

Rachel stuck out her chest and proceeded to polish her knuckles on her chest. "This is my trophy from our competition last night to see who was the bigger pimp. As you can tell- I won."

"Aww man you should have told me. I would have loved to be part of it. I'm a pimp too!"

Rachel and Puck looked at each other disbelievingly. No. Fucking. Way.

Puck just rolled his eyes at his friend. "Whatever man you just beat me by one… and you. Right, I like I would face the wrath of Quinn for you if she ever found out. I'm not touching that shit with a ten foot pole."

Finn's eyes widened in horror, just now realizing what he just said "Yeah maybe she shouldn't tell Quinn I just said that."

Rachel just confirmed in her mind that yep, this guy was an idiot. But something about the name Quinn struck something in her.

"Hey bro, do you remember dancing with a blonde yesterday?"

Puck laughed, "which one? You had like a group of them…. Plus I was too busy getting my own mack on, ya kno?"

"Do you remember the when during the song?"

"No, I left halfway through, some honey wanted to give me a private show after you launched yourself at the pole. Thanks, by the way."

She watched at his eyes went distant and dazed over. She waved her hands in front of him to get him out of his stupor.

"I think her name was Kay…. Er, it was some weird letter. Zee? Q? Something like that. But oh my god Puck, I think I'm in lust at first sight." Rachel didn't believe in love at first sight but infatuation? Oh hell yeah that happened.

Puck furrowed his brow, trying to remember if he had seen anyone he recognized. Nope. "Do you have anything to go by other than she was blonde?"

"She was hot? Taller than me, hazel eyes, slamming body. There was just something about her. Something special."

"Really? Damn. How did I miss her!"

Finn finally decided to interrupt in the conversation. "Hey you know, this girl sounds a lot like my girlfriend. Maybe she knows her. Quinn spent last night hanging out with Brit and San. Told me to go to Karosky's party last night without her cause she was feeling sick. I've got such a great girlfriend."

Rachel looked at Puck questioningly, speaking with her facial expression "really this dude has a girl?"

Puck looked solemnly at her and nodded, yeah, he couldn't believe it either.

In response she made at face that clearly meant to say, as hot as MY chick?

Puck just looked at her again and nodded.

Finn had no idea what was happening and just grinned at them, thinking they were agreeing that his girlfriend rocked. His phone chirped and he typed a message back.

"That was my girlfriend. She's actually coming over now, she was at a shoe store and sent me away to get her a pretzel…. Which I need to do now. Crap. Puck, stall her if you see her, she's on her way to the food court. I don't want to deal with Scary Quinn."

They watched as Finn scurry away to the Auntie Annie's. Just then, she saw her. Before she knew it, her legs had taken her to the beautiful blonde she'd seen the night before.

"Hi, I think we met last night… " she trailed off shyly. This girl was even prettier in the light of day.

A few seconds later, Puck caught up to them. "Oh hey Q. Rachel why'd you bolt away like that?" It had taken him a few seconds to realize that she'd left him in the food court. He grabbed all their stuff and followed her, which had been difficult seeing – well, did you ever try to follow a small child through a theme park? Yeah, it was like that.

Quinn stood there shocked. She still hadn't said a word. Before her was this girl that had electrified her last night, and she was friends with Puck? Oh my god. She needed to get them away from Finn. Finn couldn't know what she was up to last night. She pulled them both into a corridor away from the food court.

"What the hell Q?" He looked between his bro and the blonde before him. Then it struck him. Rachel looked dazed and Quinn looked panicked. … Girl with a weird letter. Q…. Holy crap, Rachel's dream girl was Quinn. And by the way Quinn looked at Rachel, it didn't exactly look like it was a one way street either.

"Quinn, this is my JewBro Rachel. Don't worry she's all girl." He winked at her. "Rachel, this is Q."

Rachel couldn't did anything but nod blindly, clearly still amazed at she managed to find the girl from last night.

"Listen Puck." She fidgeted. Quinn knew she was busted. Finn couldn't know where they all were last night. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't …." Her voice trailed off, looking at the trophy Puck had in his hand. It said Pimp and was emblazoned with a giant R on it.

"What the hell are you holding?" suddenly sound more fierce than she had been seconds ago. Rachel thought she knew why Finn had wanted to avoid Scary Quinn.. although that isn't to say she wasn't a little bit turned on right now. This girl had a fire in her. Although at the same moment she realized what the blonde was questioning.

"Is that a TROPHY?" She looked between Rachel and the giant R and the word PIMP. She shook her head in disgust. "Really guys?" Rachel watched as the hazel eyes flashed with a moment of sadness and hurt before it went back to angry.

"You guys are ridiculous. I'm going to go find my boyfriend." She stalked off in the direction of the food court.

Were you telling lies? (ah, the night before)  
>Was I so unwise? (ah, the night before)<br>When I held you near, you were so sincere  
>Treat me like you did the night before<p>

AN: Next song Act Naturally or Bad Boy?


End file.
